Marry Me
by Kunaigirl
Summary: Komaki Mikihisa X Nakazawa Marie. Komaki tries to figure out how to ask his beloved to marry him. Will she like the way he asks her?


**Marry Me.**

_Hey everyone! Here I am with another story! XD Toshokan Sensou is sooooo awesome! When I found out about this couple in the manga -which I only found out existed through a review (for which a BIG thanks!)- I was immediately pro! I love this couple! And out of that love came this little fic! Okay, enough, let's get to the point! Please enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Toshokan Sensou.

Komaki was unusually quiet. The whole team noticed, even the usually dense Tezuka had realised that the Lieutenant was behaving differently.

Doujou was smart, and subtly tried to talk to him while his subordinate Kasahara went for a more direct approach which usually went like this:

"You're behaving weird Lieutenant Komaki!" she exclaimed, looking him straight in the eyes. "What's wrong? Can we help?"

Komaki would then just smile at her, and regard both her and Doujou as the latter started to pull her away from him before she could question the poor man any further. Then he'd watch in amusement as his fellow Lieutenant, and best friend scold the heck out of the poor girl who could only retort and throw her own accusations at him. Fuming as the conversation, which easily turned into a fight, dragged on.

This situation had been going on for a week already, and only Komaki, and Doujou -but only for a little bit- knew what it was about.

The truth was that Marie had turned 20, and that Komaki wanted to ask her to marry him. After so long a time wondering whether or not his feelings were alright, back when he was still doubting because of the age difference- he'd finally decided he'd go for it. No longer able to see her as a child, he'd asked her out. They'd been dating for two years now, of which 1,5 year with her parents knowing about it- and he wasn't able to imagine a life without her. She'd taken her place at his side, and he didn't want to go to a world where she wasn't beside him. Ever.

The problem was how. How was he going to ask her? He'd already taken care of their homing. He'd found a small house near the base which he'd -after letting Marie see- bought, and where they could both live in peace. There was even a small garden in which they could sit and read on a beautiful day, enjoying the nice weather and each other's company.

To say Marie was fond of the place was an understatement -if there was the smallest hint she didn't like it he wouldn't have bought it in the first place-, she adored it from the first moment she'd set foot in it. She fell in love with the interior -the built-in bookshelves, the small living, the cosy bedrooms- at first sight. Komaki watched her amused as she explored room after room, her eyes widening with every little, cosy place she found. One of her favourites had been the attic. She'd never imagined an attic could be so comfy and cute.

Luckily Komaki -because of living in the dorm- had been able to save up a lot of money, so he was confident about him being capable of taking care of her. Through the years he' been going out with her they'd been through two, or perhaps three fights, and even those had been fairly easily solved.

A tender smile made its way up onto his face as he thought about her father's reaction when he asked his daughter's hand in marriage. The man had been overjoyed, grabbing his hand, shaking it with a big, happy smile on his face. But now, and at this his face fell, he had to find a way to ask her. He couldn't just text her, that was too plain, and enormously inappropriate. He thought about the things that bound them together. Then a thought hit him as he saw Kasahara walk down the hallway with an old photo album. The leather binding gave him a good idea. The Library!

Marie stepped out of the car. Komaki stepped out at the other side.

"What are we doing here?" she texted, recognising the Kanto Library.

He smiled. "You'll see." he said, enunciating carefully before putting his hands on her shoulders and guiding her towards the road.

Marie let him guide her down the various stairs. She'd only been there once, when she and Corporal Kasahara had been soaked to the bone by the rain when Kasahara's umbrella gave out during that storm.

Marie looked around curiously as she followed her beloved Komaki. The last time she'd been taken aback by the greatness of it all as well, but now she could look around unhindered, seeing the Library was normally closed at this time of the day, and she found herself wondering why they were allowed entrance at this late hour.

"I must leave you for a moment." Komaki said, and she nodded. Hesitantly letting go of his hand which she'd been holding the entire time.

Only a few minutes after he'd left she noticed a red string lying on the ground. She regarded it curiously, and nervously shifted her weight, taking a look at her watch. She'd been standing there for five minutes already. Where was Komaki?

Just as she was about to get nervous she received a text from him which made her expression change to a rather confused one.

"Would you follow the red string for me?" It said.

Somewhat hesitant she walked over to it, and started following the red fabric through various spaces. If she'd thought the Stacks were huge she'd been enormously mistaken. They weren't just huge, they were enormous. No wonder you could almost check out anything in the Kanto Library!

All the while she kept looking around, rather bad at ease seeing she couldn't hear anything, and the place wasn't perfectly lit. Along with that the dim lights that were on cast strange shadows on the racks filled with thousands of books.

Nevertheless she kept on going, because she knew Komaki would never bring her in danger. Never.

After ten minutes of following the string she arrived at a fairly well lit shelf filled to the brim with books, though one stood out among the rest. Not only because it was carefully placed at her height, and not because it had a more Fairy Tale-like binding -being made in leather and all-, but because the string she'd been following ran into it.

Curious she took the book and opened it at the first page, gasping.

The curly hand-written title said -which hadn't been mentioned on the cover- 'Living a Fairy Tale'. She swiftly turned the page only to get even more amazed. Tears of happiness sprung in her eyes as she saw hand-drawn pictures of her and Komaki through all of the pages. Pictures of them when they were kids along with their parents. Pictures of them both as they grew up, pictures of her getting ready for high-school, Komaki helping her find her books, the fateful encounter in which Komaki had been taken to a secret place to be questioned, pictures of her saving him, their first date, their first kiss,… Eventually -far too soon in her opinion- she arrived at the last page where the red string ended.

At the end of it hung a ring of white gold with a blue diamond in it, with on the page in the book a picture of Komaki kneeling in front of her with the text.

"Will you marry me?"

The tears that had been welling up fell as Komaki appeared from behind the bookshelf, a nervous smile on his face, and knelt down.

He untied the ring, took one of her hands in his, and asked;

"Will you?"

She nodded and dared to speak up. "I do." while still holding the book against her chest. She didn't even let go of it after Komaki had slipped the ring onto her finger, stood up and had kissed her.

They shone brightly as they looked at each other, and Komaki could only be glad she'd accepted. And that made all the preparations, and most of all the worrying, worthwhile.

At least he could start working in the morning without being nervous, so that his team mates could be calmed down as well. If they could be calm when he told them the good news that was. Yes, the future looked good.

_That's it! I hope you've enjoyed reading this ficlet! I did enjoy writing it so much! XD Anyway please let me know what you think about it!_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
